Milordo's Emperors new groove
by milordo-z 2.0
Summary: Emperor Rai has been turn to a pokemon by Rita and with the help of Edward he will reclaim his throne. stinks at summary.
1. Chapter 1

**hey there this milordo here with his second story, hope** **you guys enjoy it.**

"Long ago, somewhere deep in the jungle..."

It fades out to shows a gloomy, gray, setting in the jungle. It zooms to a Blaziken, sitting down sadly on a rock. Just then, thunder clashes, startling the pokemon.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed as rain pours down. He began to cry, looking desperately.

"Will you take a look at that?" a voice narrated. "Pretty pathetic, huh? Well, you'll never believe this, but that Blaziken you're looking at was once a human being. And not just any human being. That guy was an emperor. A rich, powerful ball of charisma." The Blaziken walked over to a giant leaf to sit under. But when lots of rain poured over the leaf, it splatterd onto him. "Oh, yeah! This is his story. Well, actually, my story. That's right...I'm that Pokemon. The name is Raimundo... Emperor Raimundo. I was the world's nicest guy and they ruined my life for no reason. Oh, is that hard to believe? Look, I'll tell you what. You go back a ways, you know, before I was a Pokemon," Rai walked back to the rock he was before and cried, not looking at the screen. "and this will all make sense."

The scene cuts to show Raimundo, as a small (human) baby wearing an emperor's crown and playing with a doll. "All right, now see," Rai continued still over-heard. "That's a little too far back. Ooh! Look at me! That's me as a baby." The doll then snaps into two pieces, and Baby Rai cries. Just then, a bunch of hands show the same type of dolls. Baby Rai than claps for joy. "Ahem! All right, let's move ahead."

M-Z 2.0 PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS

It shows a turned back while sitting on a throne. He's coming his spiky brown hair with a golden comb. At the end of the comb it resembles a robot's head. The man throws it back behind him, the comb landing into a golden bucket without looking.

MILORDO EMPEROR'S NEW GROOVE"

The man throws his golden emperor hat into the air as he cracks his hands, and licks his finger to smooth out his eyebrow. He points his index finger as the hat lands directly on his head. It zooms out, then zooms in closer. The turns around, to reveal a male teenager with brown hair, a white hoody, green pants, and red sneakers.

"Oh yeah." he said.

**There are despots and dictators**

**Political manipulators**

Billy, a boy with a redhat (Humming living my dreams), rolls out a long blue carpet as Rose throws flowers as Raimundo enters.

**There are blue bloods  
with the intellects of fleas**

A bunch of workers then grab their hammers and axes and immediately build a giant exit with gold and blue jewels for Rai, who exits out not noticing.

**There are kings and catty tyrants**

Rai snaps his fingers and Johnny Bravo comes in holding a golden chair for Rai to sit on. Raimundo gets lifted as Johnny runs toward long, long, LONG steps upstairs.

**Who are so lacking in refinements**

**They'd be better suited  
swinging from the trees**

Johnny sets Rai down on his real, larger throne, with a cushion. Rai then leaves as hands show holding a red ribbon and Raimundo cuts it.

**He was born and raised to rule**

**No one has ever been this cool**

Next, three sets of hands hold up babies. rai takes out a stamp and stamps the babies on their heads, looking like lips.

**In a thousand years of aristocracy**

**An enigma and a mystery**

Rai sweats from being "overly worked" and a man, Jake long, wipes his forehead off with a cloth. Then, Amy the Hedgehog fans him with a little sheet, cooling off Bender.

**In Mesoamerican history**

Kairi dumps a huge cup of water into Rai's mouth enough for him gargle. Kramer holds out a bowl for him to spit the water out. Instead, Bender spits in his face.

**The quintessence of perfection  
that is he**

Bender relaxes in his throne.

"Okay, this is the real me," Rai narrated. It switches to the Pokemon Rai crying in the rain. "Not this." switches back to human Rai. "This." the Blaziken. "Not this." the human. "Winner." to the pokemon. "Loser."

Outside the palace, it reveals a huge, shining place with hundreds of guards outside, one by one rowed. "Okay, see this palace? Everyone in it is at my command. Check this out." Inside, Rai snapped his fingers and Herriman put a napkin around Raimundo's neck. "Butler." he snaps again. "Chef." an African-American named Tucker rolls out a three tables stacked with people working on the food. Rai snaps again and faces us. "Theme song guy." The theme song guy, Fry, comes out from top of the cake. "Oh yeah!" he shouted.

Fry: **He's the sovereign lord of the nation He's the hippest cat in creation**

**He slides from the cake down to closeby Bender.**

**He's the alpha,**

**the omega, A to Z**

Rai snaps his fingers again and a bunch of people with forks are in a row. They begin to feed Rai with him just opening his mouth.

**And this perfect world will spin**

**Around his every little whim**

**'Cause this perfect world**

**begins and ends with**

"Me!" Rai spoke pointing himself.

Rai: **What's his name?**

Rai exits the doorway. Two guards were slammed by the heavy doors.

Chorus: **Raimundo..**.

Raimundo begins to dance and do many twists.

That's his name

Chorus: **Raimundo...**

Fry: **He's the king of the world**

Chorus: **Raimundo...**

Fry: **Is he hip or what**

Chorus: **Rai...**

Rai slides back, but accidentally bumps into a scientist, Farnsworth. The music suddenly stops.

"Ugh! You threw off my groove!" Rai yelled at Farnsworth.

Dave, a guard, picks up Farnsworth. "I'm sorry, but you've thrown off the emperor's groove."

The barabian threw Merlin out the window. "SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRY!!!!!" Farnsworth cried.

"You were saying?" Rai asked to Fry. The man sings again.

Fry: **What's his name?**

Raimundooo...

As he hits his high note, a curtain opens revealing guards dancing the "Riverdance" as Rai continues to dance his original groove.

**What's his name?**

**Is he hip or what?**

**Don't you know he's  
the king of the world**

Chorus: Whoa, yeah

Rai hops off the stage and runs as a many people bow down to him. After, he kicks the door open, ending the song.

"Boom, baby!" he yelled.

hope you guys like this, sorry to fans to my Young Frankenstien, put i have to put it on hiatus for a bit since its been awhile sinced i watched it. but don't worry i am going back to it eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2: AN EVIL PLOT_

This startled Grim, who Said. "Ahh! Your highness," he bowed. "it is time for you to choose your bride."

"Alrighty," Raimundo said looking at the choices. The women are Raven, Ariel, Sara (from digimon), Kim, Ami, Yuffie, and Tifa. "Trot out the ladies." he walks to the women, who looked markably alike. "Let's have a look-see. In order, he says, "Hair your hair. Not likely. Yikes, yikes, yikes. And let me guess: You have a great personality." Raimundo disliked all the girls Grim picked, and they felt pretty bad themselves. "Is this really the best you can do?" Rai asked Grim.

"Oh, yes. Oh, no," the Reaper stutterd. "I-I mean, p-perhaps..."

'What is he babbling about? He's like the thing that wouldn't shut up,' Rai thought as Grim talked. "Anyway, still wondering about that pokemon in the opening? Well, let me show you the people responsible for ruining my life."

A young teenager walked up to the high palace. He had Blond-hair tied in a Braid, Golden eyes, wearing a Red jacket, black shirt, gloves, black pants, and black boots with Auto mail that replace his right arm and left leg. He looked at the palace and guards in awe.

"First, there's Edward." Raimundo said overheard.

Edward pulls out a sheet of paper and taps a guard, Clay. "Uh, excuse me. I'm here to see Emperor Raimundo. You see, I got this summons-"

"Inside, up the stairs and to the left Just follow the signs." Clay interrupted pointing to the palace.

"Uh, great. Thanks a lot." Edward replied as he left. He began to walk to the palace.

"Uh, and don't be fooled by the folksy peasant look." Rai also said.

Just then, a shoe falls on Ed's head. "Ow!" he groaned. He picked up the show as a hand tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me but may I have my shoe back?" Farnsworth said as Danny gave his shoe back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Edward said back and continued to walk. He then realized that Farnsworth was rolled up on a broken banner. Edward helped thim down. "Hey! Are you alright? Here. Let me, uh..."

"Oh, you're so very kind." Farnsworth said to Edward.

"What the heck happened?" Edward asked.

"Well, I...I threw off the emperor's groove."

"Excuse me?" Edward wondered.

"His groove, the rhythm in which he lives his life, his pattern of behavior," Farnsworth replied sounding panicky. "I threw it off, and the emperor had me thrown out the window."

"Oh really?" Edward gasped. "I'm supposed to see him today."

"Don't throw off his groove!" Farnsworth shouted grabbing Edward by the collar "Alright i won't, I won't" Edward said.

"Beware the groove." Farnsworth warned as he walked off.

"Hey, are you gonna be all right?" Edward called.

"Grooove." Farnsworth said in a haunting voice and left.

"You see what a mean?" Rai narrated again. Edward shrugged it off and resumed to the palace. "This guy's trouble, but as bad as he is...he is nothing compared to what's coming up next."

----

The next scene shows a witch with her hair done in two horns wearing dress outfit carrying a staff/wand that looks like a Crescent moon with a red orb. She was sitting in Rai's throne. Beside her were a Skeleton wearing Bonish armor with half of it painted in jungle camouflage.

"And why have you come here today?" she asked.

A different peasent, Carl spoke. "Well, Y-Your Highness...I mean, Your Grace..."

"Okay, gang. Check out this piece of work." Rai said. "This is Rita Repulsa, the emperor's advisor...living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the Earth." It shows the skeleton. "And let's not forget Rita's right hand men. Every decade or so she gets a new one. This year's model is her own brother who called Rito Revolto."

A fly flies by Rita, and Rito tries to catch it.

"Yeah, I got that there, Sis." Rito said. The fly lands on his face, and he is about to hit it, but before he can the fly escapes and Rito hits himself, knocking him. "Ow!"

"Yep, that's Rito." Rai narrates. "Now lately, Rita's gotten into this bad habit...of trying to run the country behind my back...and I'm thinking that's got to stop."

Rita is getting bored of listening to Carl's pleads. "It has no concern of mine whether your family has..." Rita tries to remember but then shrugs then ask Carl the question "What was it again?"

"Um, food?" Carl said.

"Ha! You really should have thought of that before you became peasants," Rita snapped. "We're through here. Take him away. Next!"

"But I..." Carl started, but two guards grabbed him. "Oh, okay."

They left while Rita Repulsa groaned, pinching her face. "Ehh..."

"The nerve of some of those peasents, huh?" a voice asked.

"Tell me about it." Rita said. She then recognized that voice. She turned around and shrieked, seeing Raimundo.

"Hi there." Rai said

"Oh, your Highness." Rita said nervously as she got out of the seat and dusted it off.

"Uh, you were doing it again." said Rai.

"Doing? Doing... Doing what?" Rita asked throwing her staff away.

"Doing my job," Rai replied. "I'm the emperor and you're the emperor's advisor. Remember that?"

"But, your Highness, I was only dealing with meaningless peasent matters." Rita said back. While she was talking, Rai noticed a lot of things on her.

'Whoa,' Rai thought. 'Look at these wrinkles. What is holding this woman together?' While he looks at her, he notices a piece of spinach stuck to her teeth. 'What the...How long has that been there?'

"Good thinkin', Sis." Rito said. "What do you say, Rai?" he asked, patting Raimundo on the back.

Rai then ward him off with some karate moves. "Whoa! No touchy! No touchy. No touch."

Rito said "Uh, I'm… sorry?"

"Uh, excuse me, Your Highness," police Chief Wiggum cut in. "The village leader is here to see you."

"Oh great, send him in." Rai said to Wiggum. He turns to Rita. "Oh, and by the way, you're fired."

"Fired?!" Rita asked in shock. "W-W-What do you mean, fired?"

"Um, how else can I say it? You're being let go," Rai said as Finster wrote this down. "...your department's being downsized, you're part of an outplacement...we're going in a different direction, we're not picking up your option. Take your pick. I got more."

Finster handed Rita a pink slip. She was still in shock as she sat down. How can he fire her now!? "But l...You, uh...But, but your Highness, I have been nothing if not loyal to the empire...for-for-for many, many years."

"Hey, everybody hits there stride." he said. "You just hit yours 50 years ago." at that, Rita growled. "So, who's in my chair?"

"Oh, oh! I know! Rita." Rito replied. "Rita's in your chair, right?"

"Very good, Rito," Rai spoke. He gets out a cookie. "Here. Get the snack." he tossed it over to Rito as he tried to get it like a dog would.

Rito was leaning over the stand and falls over. "Got it!"

"Okay, you heard the animated skeleton. Up, up, up." Rai said to Rita.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." Rito said off-screen.

Rita angrily snarled as she left. Raimundo sits back in his throne, settled and ready. "Okay, show him in."

Edward came from the door hold the letter. "Uh, afternoon, your Highness. I'm here because I received a summons..."

"Hey, there he is!" Rai interrupted. "My main village man!"

"Um, Edward." Ed greeted. "Anyway, I got this summons..."

"Edward! That's right. You are just the man I wanted to see."

"I am?" Edward asks confused.

"Word on the street is you can fix my problem," Rai told. He then slides down from his stand to enter at Edward's ground level. "You CAN fix my problem, can't you?"

"Sure," Edward assured. "I'll do what I can."

"Good, good. That's just what I wanted to hear." Raimundo said putting his hand on Edward's back as they walked. "Are you aware of just how important your village is to the empire?"

"Well, I know we grow the crops that you use here at the palace," Edward said as they entered another room. "We also herd the pokemon's that you..." Edward stops when Rai- pulls a box, revealing a model of Edward's village. "...My village?" "Oh, yeah." Rai said. "You got a pretty sweet little setup there on top of that hill, don't ya?" RAi laughed.

"Yeah. My family has lived on that hilltop for the last six generations."

"Uh huh." Rai said uninterested. "So tell me, where do you find to get the most sun?"

"Oh, I'd say just on the other side of those trees." Edward pushed Rai to show the right side of the model, the trees. "When the sun hits that ridge just right, these hills sing."

"Well, that settles it."

"Really?" Edward asked surprised

"Yep. Problem solved." Rai said. "Thanks for coming."

"That's it?" Edward asked. "That's all you wanted me for?" he expected more.

"I just needed an insider's opinion before I demolished this spot for my pool."

Edward paused. "Uh, your pool?"

Rai placed a giant palace on top of the hill. "Boo-yah! Welcome to Raimundotopia...my ultimate summer getaway, compete with waterslide." he added the waterslide to the model. "Isn't it great? It's my birthday gift to me. I'm so happy."

"I don't understand how this could happen." Edward said. He didn't like this at all.

"Well, let me clear it up for you. At my birthday celebration tomorrow...I give the word, and your town will be destroyed, to make way for this." Rai pressed a button and sparks flew out of the model as rai hums the carnival tune. Edward fixes his model of his house, but Bender throws it away as it breaks off-screen. "So, if I were you, I'd pick up some change-of-address forms on the way home."

"But um, where would WE live?" Edward asked. He had a family and this was all very sudden. "Hmm... Don't know, don't care." Rai replied. "How's that shorty?"

"First off, **who are you calling someone so small they could ride a beetle!**" Edward cried angrily. "second You can't..."

Skulker and Deidara, two guards, block Edward with their swords. Rai grabbed Edward by the collar.

"When I give the word...your little town thingy will be bye-bye." Rai said sternly. "Bye bye!"

"Wait, no! You can't do this!" Edward yelled as the guards took him away.

"Boo-hoo." Rai mocked. He left in the opposite direction. 'Oh yeah. Everything was goin' my way."

---

A Mallet breaks a bust of Rai. 'Or so I thought.'

Rita was the one who smashed the bust with the hammer, who was frustrated of what happened.

"He can't get rid of me that easily," Rita said angrily. "Who does that ungrateful little worm think he is?" Rito was holding the many busts of Rai for Rita to blast. Rito manage to place a bust down. "Does he...a little to the left..." Rito moves the bust with his foot. "...have any idea of who he's dealing with?" She smashed another bust. Rito places another one. "How could he do this to me?! Why, I practically raised him."

"Yeah, you think he would've turned out better." Rito said. "Yeah, go figure." Rita agreed.

"Well, it's better you're takin' out your anger on these things instead of the real Bender, huh?" Rito asked.

Rita gasped realizing. "That's it!" she grabbed Rita. "I'll get rid of Raimundo."

"The real Rai?" Rito asked confused. Rita glared at him.

"Of course the real Rai!" she pushed him. "Don't you see? It's perfect? With him out of the way and no heir to the throne, I'll take over and rule the empire. It's brillient!"

"So how does that work with you being fired and all, Sis?" Rito questioned. It couldn't work unless Rita wasn't fired.

"The only ones who know about that are the three of us," Rita said showing her fingers. "Soon to be the two of us." she decreased one.

"And I'm one of those two, right?" Rito asked.

"To the secret lab!" Ritat shouted out. She turned to Rito. "Pull the lever, Brother!" Since there was two, Rito pulled the left lever, but that accidentally sent her under a trapdoor. "WRONG LEEEEEEEVEEEER!!!!!" Rito Revolto looked down confused as he heard a splash.

"Huh?" Rito said.

Rita came out, all splattered with water and has a crocodile biting her back. "Why do we even HAVE that lever?" she asked and snapped the crocodile away. "Outta my way!"This time, she pulled the right lever, and they flipped over do be sit in a roller coaster ride. The lever went down for them to clung their hands.

"Please remain seated and keep your arm and legs in at all times." a announcer said quickly.

The ride went down rapidly fast as Rito was enjoying it, hands in the air. "You gotta try this, Sis! Whoo!!!"

Soon, they landed out of the cart and were now wearing lab coats. They high fived and went straight to business.

"Ah, how shall I do it?" Rita asked for a way to kill Rai. "Oh, I know. I'll turn him into a flea, a harmless, little flea, and then I'll put that flea in a box, and then I'll put that box inside of another box, and then I'll mail that box to myself, and when it arrives..." In her idea, she smashes the box with a hammer. "...I'll smash it with a hammer! It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant, I tell you! Genius, I say!" she cackled.

She then knocked over the poison on a flower, which shrivels up and dies. "Or so i save on postage, I'll just poison him with this." Rita takes out a flask of poison and hands it to Rito. "Take it, Rito. do you feel the power."

"Oh, i can feel it." Rito said.

"Our moment of triumph approaches," Maleficent said. "It's dinnertime!"

Lighting clashes and thunder is heard, as their evil plan is await.

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Rito lights two candles on the candle-stick holding the good, set on a nice, small round table. Then, Rita enters from the curtain.

"So, is everything ready for tonight?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," Rito said. "I thought we'd start off with soup and a light salad, and then see how we feel after that."

"Not the dinner!" Rita snapped. "The, you know..."

"Oh, right." Rito replied. "The poison for Raimundo, the poison chosen especially to kill Raimundo... Rai's poison." he said.

"That poison?" Ed asked.

"Yes! That poison!" exclaimed Rita.

Rito takes out the poison. "Got ya covered."

"Excellent. A few drops in his drink, and then I'll propose a toast...and he will be dead before dessert."

"Which is a real shame, because it's gonna be delicious." Rito said. Rita glares at him.

Raimundo bursts from the door. "Boom, bam, baby! Let's get to the grub." he walks up to his seat and spins his chair. "I am one hungry king of the world." he sits down, legs crossed on table. "So, no hard feelings about being let go."

"Nneo whatsoever." Rita lied. "Rito, get the emperor a drink."

"Drink. Rrrrright." Rito winked Maleficent rolled her eyes. Behind Raimundo, is a stand. Rito pours the drinks in and then pours in the poison, causing a explosion. However, Rai doesn't notice as the pink smoke dies down. Rito hands the plate of drinks to Raimundo. "Your Highness."

Rai sniffs something. "Is something burning?"

"My spinach puffs!" Rito realized. he dashed out of the room.

Rai twangs his fork and soon clears his throat. "So... he seems...nice.

"Heh. He is." Maleficent said.

"So he's what? In his twenty ?"

Rita chuckled. "I'm not quite sure."

"Saved them!" Rito said carrying the hot plate of puffs with oven gloves.

"Great! Good job." Rai and Rita said.

Rito Revolto sets the spinach puffs on the table. "Watch it. They're still hot."

Ed with a spatula begins to place the spinach puffs on a smaller plate. Rita clears her throat, for the emperor to drink. "Ed. The emperor needs his...drink."

"Right." Rito said. Then realized. "Oh...rrrright."

He tries to pick the drink for rai, but since all the cups looked the same, he couldn't remember which one had the poison! Quickly, Rito grabs the plate of cups and goes to the stand behind Bender.

"Hey, Rito, everything okay back there?" Raimundo asked.

Rito takes the 3rd cup and dumps the flowers out from a vase. He then mixes the poison into the vase and shakes it. "Well...Oh, oh...The drinks were a bit on the..." he takes the vase and pours the poison into the cups, making it easier. "oh, uh, warm side." takes the plate and puts it on the table.

"Hey, did you see that sky today?" Rito asked. "Talk about blue."

"Yes, Rito." Rita said. "Riveting." she said as she took her drink. "A toast to the emperor! Long live Bender!"

Rai spins his cup during the toast and drinks. Rito turns to Rita. "Don't drink the wine-poison!" he coughed as swiped his hand across his  
throat. Rita gets the message and immediately throws the poison nearby a vase. Rito drink his... or looks like so as the poison falls from his neck. Rai doesn't even notice.

Soon, Raimundo's done with his drink and smacks his lips. "Ah! Tasty!"

Just then, his head smacks down on the table.

"Finally!" Maleficent laughed. "Good work, Rito."

"Oh, they're so easy to make," Rito said. "I'll get you the recipe."

"Now to get rid of the body."

However, Rai wakes up. "Okay! What were we saying?"

Rita was shocked. How could rai be alive if the poison was supposed to make him dead? "Uh, uh, w-we were just making a toast..." Suddenly, Rai lips have changed into a beak. "To your long and healthy rule." she was surprised to see that happen.

"Right. So what we you gonna do?" Rai questioned. Rito observed closer at Bender. Rai eyes change to the eyes of a Blaziken. "I mean, you've been around here a long time and..." Rita reaches for the broccoli and smacks to together, signing the Eds to take him out. "I mean a really time. I mean, it might be difficult for someone your age..." his hands change into bird like claws. "Adjusting to live in the private sector." He turns to Rito. "Hey, Rito, can you top me off, pal? Be a friend?" Bender's head changes into a blazien. Rito look at him then turn to Rita. "Now, about you finding new work, that's-that's gonna be tough."

"Hit him on the head." Rita signaled with the broccoli.

"More broccoli?" Rito asked holding a plate of broccoli.

Rita growled in anger due to her brother's stupidity and rolled her eyes.

"Let's face it. You're no spring chicken," Rai said. Maleficent pounded her hand against her palm. Rito got the point. "And I mean that in the best possible way."

Rito grabs the plate of broccoli and slams Bender in the head with them.

"What? A pokemon? He's supposed to be dead!!!" Rita screamed angrily.

"Yeah, weird." Ed said.

"Let me see that vial." Rita ordered Rito and he gave her the bottle. The bottle showed a skull, but when Maleficent removed it the real label of the vial showed a Blaziken. "This isn't poison. This is extract of Blaziken!" Angrily, she threw the vial at Rito.

"You know, in my defense Sis, all your poisons look alike." Rito said. "You might think about relabeling some of them."

"Take him out of town and finish the job NOW!!!" Maleficent yelled in their faces.

"What about dinner?" Rito asked. Rita threatened him with her staff.

"Rito's, this is kind of important." Rita said stern.

"How about dessert?" Rito asked. Rita threw her staff back.

"Well, I suppose there's time for dessert." she said.

"And soda?"

"All right. A quick can of soda," Rita said gently. She then yelled, "THEN TAKE HIM OUT OF TOWN AND FINISH THE JOB!!!!"

---

Later, Rito is holding the sack with Raimundo inside. He sneak out of the palace with Ed singing Jazz Scat.

Ed: Cha cha cha cha cha cha...

"Guess where I am right now. Uh huh. In the bag." Bender said voiceover. "Still think I'm not the victim here? Watch. It gets better."

They go down a few more stairs, with Rito still humming the song. Then, he's go up against a wall with Rito holding his note. A couple of people pass by, looking at Rito weirdly as they quickly leave.

"Ugh, he's doing his own theme music? Lanky, dumb, and tone deaf. I was so glad I was unconscious for all of this." Rai's voice was heard. From a bridge,

Rito tosses the sack into the water.

"Mission accomplished." Rito said as he begin to leave. He look back down and see the water flowing down a long, LONG waterfall!

Rito looks very uneasy, feeling sorry for Rai.

"You're not gonna let him die like that, are ya?" a mini-rito poofed on his left shoulder wearing an angel costume.

Rito said. "Woah, my shoulder angel."

"Don't listen to that guy." Rito's devil poofed on the other shoulder. "He's trying to lead you down the path of righteousness. I'm gonna leadyou down the path that rocks."

"Oh, come off it." Angel.R said.

"You come off it!" Devil.R snapped.

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You infinity."

"Listen up, big guy," said Rito taking out a list. "I got three good reasons why you should walk away." he points at Angel.R. "He's got that sissy stringy music thing."

"We've been through this. It's a harp, and you know it." Double D said.

"Oh right. That's a harp and that's a dress." Eddy teased.

"Robe!" Angel.R corrected.

"Reason number two..." Devil R ignored. He does a handstand on the bridge. "Look what I can do."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Rito asked.

"No, no. He's got a point." Angel R pointed at Devil R.

"Listen, you guys. You're sort of confusing me, so, uh, begone!" Ed exclaimed. "Uh...Or, uh, you know. However I get rid of you guys."

"That'll work." Devil-Rito said as the two disappear.

Rito thinks hard about his final decision as he has some time left. Hesitant, he runs to the end of the bridge and grabs the sack by holding the two ends of the made bridge by the end of his left. It zooms out to show the waterfall, then the creepy mountion, and far out to show a ladybug on a branch. A chimp appears and eats it.

"Um, what's with the chimp and the bug? Can we get back to me?" Rai narrated.

Zoom in, with Rito running around the city. "What to do, what to do? What do i do with the body?" Rito wondered.

Meanwhile, Edward was done shopping at the market and brought some items back to the cart. He turns to a Mamodo, with Spiky black hair, a light blue and red clothing, wearing a top hat with a phoenixs on it and has a gavel strapped to his waist. He's Milordo-Z 2.0 Danny and June's friend. he helped him carry the stuff with the cart. Danny sighed sadly.

"Alright what's wrong, with you?" Milordo asked. He could tell if one of his friends were having problems.

"What am I gonna tell the village?" Edward asked worried to himself.

However, Milordo heard that. "What about the village?"

Edward was startled. "Oh, uh! Nothing! Nothing!"

Milordo smirked, then shrugged. "Whatever you say. You can tell me later."

Cut back to the Rito.

"Come on, Come on" Rito said to himself. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?, Think, think, think!". The sack fall off Rito's hands and lands into a cart.

"Back! Elbow! Shoulder!" Rito said as he stopped falling. The cat went on Rito's head, frightened.

"Where's the bag?" Rita asked, he then noticed and spotted the bag, in Edward and Milordo's cart.

"Hey! Hey, you!" Rito called. But there were so much people at the market, he had to get through.

"Hey! Excuse me. Excuse me. Stop! Pardon me. Excuse me. Sorry about that." the three said to some people. "Comin' through," Rito said. Then cried, "Hey, you with the cart!"

Edward and Milordo were too far off and couldn't hear them. They were now gone, and this was bad. What was eds going to say to Rita now?

"Uh-oh. This is not good." Rito said. "Hope that doesn't come back to haunt me." he said to himself. Then, he shivers in fear, just thinking about it.

---

Edward with Milordo look back at the market, then at each other, and go home. They crossed a cold mountain, to a old long bridge, from the jungle, and late at night, make it to the house at the hilltop, where Edward's family lived.

"Mom! Mom! I think I'm still growing!" cried a young kid with yellow hair who's a young mamodo.

"Okay, okay Zatch," Katara, his mother said to him. She had Brown hair tied in a braid, wearing a water trib clothing and wearing a engagement necklace. "You just stand still and let's see."

"Mom, and I both know that it's impossible for him..." started a tan girl wearing red and white flowered dress, and sandels her name is Lilo. "for him to grown in the last five minutes, Isn't it?"

"Look how much you've grown." Katara said to Zatch.

Lilo gasped. "What? Zatch, get out of the way!" She pushed him back. "It's our turn again. Measure me!" Lilo said to June.

"Dad home!" Zatch pointed seeing their father, Edward. The kids squealed in delight as they came to Edward. Edward happily kneeled down and hugged them.

Katara smirked, seeing her husband. She steadied her stomach, since she was pregnent.

"Dad! Dad! I ate a bug today!" Darry said.

"Was mom baking again?" Edward asked. He whispered to the kids, "Don't tell her I said that."

"I heard that." Katara said as the children move out of the way. "Okay, everybody, move aside. Lady with a baby comin' through." she kissed her husband.

"DAD! DAD! DAD!" Zack said. "Look how big I am!"

"We were all measured today." Katara said to Edward.

"Oh." Edward understood.

"I'm going through a growth spurt," Zack said to Edward. "I'm as big as you were when you were me."

"Yep, sure are." Edward said looking at the measured chart.

"That's not as impressive as my loose tooth. See?" Lilo giggled her lose tooth.

"Okay, okay, you four," June said coming over. "Our deal was that you could stay awake until Daddy came home. Now say good night."

The kids groaned. They didn't feel tired and rest. They turned to Edward. "Dad, do we have to?"

Edward looks at the kids, who quiver their lips and have puppy eyes. Edward made his decision. "No, you guys can stay up." he got up and turned to Katara lovingly. "We're just gonna be sittin' here tellin' each other how much we love each other." he cooed at Katara. "Right honey?"

This made Lilo, and Zatch make disgusted faces.

"Ew!" Lilo yelped.

"Good night!" the kids said as they went into the house. The parents laughed, knewing that worked every time.

"So, what did the emperor want?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, what did he want?" Milordo asked coming up to them.

"You know what? He couldn't see me." Edward lied. He didn't want his wife and friend to be concerned.

"Couldn't see you? Why not?" wondered Katara.

"I don't know."

"Well that's stinks," Milordo said.

"Well, he is the emperor. I'm sure he's busy."

"No, no, no, no. No. Emperor or no emperor, it's called common courtesy." Katara said.

"Honey..." Edward interrupted.

But Katara ignored. "If that were me, I'd march right back there and demand to see him, and you know I would."

"Sweetie, sweetie, think of the baby." Edward said as the three entered the house.

Katara calmly sighed. "Edward, I'm fine. This baby's not coming for a while, but even if it was...I'd give that guy a piece of my mind! That kind of behavior just-just" she snarls. "...I gotta go wash something." As she leaves, Edward turns to a carving of a pokemon on the side of their door. He touches it and looks at Katara. Katara saw this. "Edward? You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm just a little tired from the trip," Edward replied. "Um, Milordo and I gotta put stuff away."

Outside, Milordo and Edward walk out. Depressed, Edward sits on a log as Milordo watches. The movie suddenly pauses.

"Heh heh heh. Hi. Excuse me. Two seconds here." the camera turns to Raimundo (in his now blaziken form). "Um, I'm the one in the cart, remember?" with a marker he circles the bag. "This story's about me, not him." he X's out Danny. "Or him." Same for Milordo. "You got that? All right. We're gonna move ahead. Sorry to slow you down."

Raimundo leaves, but then returns and crosses out Edward and Milordo some more. He turns back to us, and laughs nervously. We return to the fanfic.

Edward gets up and Milordo follows him. They notice the sack moving.

"Huh?" Edward asked puzzled. He didn't notice that. He opened the sack and saw a still dazed Raimundo, peeking from the bag. "Where'd you come from, little guy?"

"No touchy." Rai said. Edward realized that the pokemon talked and jumped.

"AAAAAH!" he screamed. "DEMON POKEMON!"

"Demon Pokemon? Where?" rai asked. He turned to see Edward and they screamed. He turned away and saw milordo and both screamed, with Raimundo running off until he hits the fence. "Ow! Ow, my head!"

"Okay, demon pokemon. Just take it easy." Edward said nervously. "We mean you no harm."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rai asked. He realized something. "Oh, wait, I know you. You're that whiny peasent."

Danny gasped, but also realizes something. "Emperor Raimundo?"

"So you two know each other?" Milordo asked. He glared at Edward. "So you DID meet him?!"

"Not now Milordo." Edward said.

"Well, I'm the Emperor," Rai said. "Who do you think you guys were talkin' to?"

"Uh, was the emperor like this already?" Milordo whispered to Edward.

"No way! He was human!" Danny whispered back. He says to Raimundo, "Uh, how did...You don't look like the emperor."

"What do you mean I don't look like the emperor?" Rai asked.

"Do this." Milordo said wiggling his fingers.

Rai did as so. "What is this, come kind of little game you country folk like to..." he noticed his hand, and shrieked. He looked at his whole body, and then ran to a pond of water. Bender looked at his reflection and screamed. "It can't be! My face! My beautiful, beautiful face!" he cried.

"Okay, okay, okay." Danny tried to have him relax. "Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"I'm an ugly, stinky Pokemon!" Bender shouted.

"Wait, okay, your Majesty. Shhh."

"POKE FACE!"

"What happened?" Milordo asked.

Raimundo tried to get up with his own two feet. "I'm tryin' to figure that out, okay?" He fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. "I can't remember! I can't remember anything." he noticed. "Wait a minute! I know you." he pointed at Edward. "But I don't know you." he pointed at Milordo.

"But I just got here!" Milordo stated.

"Whatever," Raimundo said and looked back at Edward. "I remember telling you that I was building my pool where your house was (and that when he stopped to make a surprise expression but then changed to angry)… and then you got mad at me. And you turned me into a Pokemon!"

"What?" Edward asked in disbelief. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, and then you an your pal kidnapped me." Rai turrned to Milordo again.

"Why would we kidnap a pokemon?" Milordo questioned.

"I have no idea. You guys are the mastermind, not me." Bender said.

"What?" Edward repeated.

"You're right. That's giving you way too much credit." Raimundo then said to himself. "Okay. I have to get back to the palace. Rita's got that 'secret lab'." he used air quotes. "I'll just snap my fingers and order her to change me back." he used the fence as a guide to help him get up on his two feet.

"Hey, you. No time to waste. Let's go." Edward and Milordo don't move their spots, however. Angrily, Rai turns to them and says, "Hey, tiny, I want you get out of this body, wouldn't you two? Now let's go."

Edward paused, and made his choice. "Build your summerhouse somewher else."

Rai turned back shocked, still hanging on to the fence. "You wanna run that by me again?"

"I can't let you go back unless you change your mind..." Edward said.

"What?" Milordo asked confused. Like he said, he just got here and didn't know the bit with Edward and Raimundo.

Edward whispered to him, "Rai wants to destory the village and build a summerhouse, and I say no!"

"I'm still upset you lied," Milordo said and turns to Raimundo. "But he's right! Build your summerhouse somewhere else."

"Well, I got a little secret for you," Raimundo said to Edward. He leaned his ear closer. "Come here. Closer." When Edward's ear was close to Rai's mouth, he screamed, "I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH PEASENTS!"

Edward tweeked his ear. "Then I guess we can't take you back."

"Fine. I don't need you or the Mamodo." Raimundo said stubbornly. "I can find my own way back."

M-Z 2.0 came in front of it. "First off, the name's Milordo-Z 2.0. And second, I wouldn't recommand it. It's a little dangerous if you don't know the way."

"Nice try, pal." Raimundp said as he headed off to the jungle.

"No, really." he called. "I'm telling you...there are Persions and Sevipers and quicksand."

Rai was making "la-la-la" noises so he couldn't hear M.Z 2.0. "I'm not listening."

"He's not kidding!" Edward warned. "Listen, you cannot go in there."

"Ow!" Rai groaned. "Still not listening." he said high pitched.

"Why you..." Milordo groaned in anger. "Fine. Fine. Go ahead. Let's go, Danny." The author and Edward leave. "If there's no Rai, there's no Raimundotopia." Edward said. "Takes care of that."

They look back into the jungle

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

In the wet, dark jungle, Rai is laughing to himself.

"Scary jungle. Right." he said sarcastically. "Oh, a leaf. Oh, it might attack me. Oh, it's a scary tree," he says high pitched. "I'm afraid." he laughed again. "Please. Never find my way? I'm the emperor, and as such...I'm born with an innate sense of direction. Okay, where am I?"

He spots a bunch of eyes watching him, and sees a fly buzzing over him. But gets stuck in a web.

"Help me! Help me! Help me!" the fly cried. Too late. The spider came out and ate the fly. Rai flinched.

"Okay, that was the freakiest thing I've ever seen." Rai remarked. Then, something moves in the bushes scaring him. A roar is heard as Rai is frightened that something will attack him. But the thing revealed to be a small Pokemon, Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" the Pikachu said.

"What do you want?" Rai asked.

Pikachu held up an acorn. "Pika!"

"Oh, for me?" Rai said pretending to be flattered. "Why, I don't know what do say." He throws the acorn back at the Pikachu. "Hit the road, bucky!" he laughed teasingly and blew a raspberry turning back. Rai suddenly fell under and crashed into a bunch of branches. Soon, he landed down and opened up his eyes. Bender gasped as he saw a lot of Nobodies (the kind that don't look like humans), sleeping. He couldn't wake them up or else he was done for!

The Pikachu appeared back and blew a balloon. He then twisted the balloon to look like Rai. The Pokemon took out a needle, about to push it against the balloon.

"No!" Rai cried.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"No! No, don't!"

Not listening to him, Pikachu popped the balloon, created a loud pop. Raimundo opened his eyes and noticed the Nobodies still sleeping.

"HA!" he pointed at Pikachu, but closed his mouth as he realized. The Nobodies woke up and growled at him.

"Ahh!" Rai yelled out. He ran as the Nobodies chased after him. While running, Rai gets tossed into a branch and lands on one of the Nobodies, which growls at him. It then throws Bender out from the leaves and lands near a cliff. The Heartless surround him as Bender cowers. "You killer Nobodies..."

He felt a crack and looked down, seeing he was far up in the height. Bender waited for his life to end, until he heard a familiar cry.

"AAH-EEE!!!" Edward cried a Tarzan cry as he swung from a vine. Milordo was above him as Edward was about to grab Rai. Rai and the Nobodies saw this, but Danny missed. The Nobodies growled at Rai again, but Edward grabbed Rai this time, as they swung high. "Don't worry, your highness. I got ya. You're safe now." Rai looked down in shock.

The vine then tied the three up against a large tree.

"Maybe I'm just new to this whole rescuing thing, but this, to me...might be considered kind of a step backwards, wouldn't you say?" Rai asked.

"No, no, no. It's-It's okay," Edward said. "This-This is all right. We have figure this out."

Then, the tree begin to crack, breaking apart.

"I hate you two." Rai muttered. The tree broke apart, as the three screamed in horror. While falling, they hitted against some rocks and rolled into the water. The three screamed sounding bubbly, due to that.

They soon got some air and went down rapids, hitting more rocks. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting all funned out." Rai said.

"Uh oh." Milordo and Edward said in unison see what's next.

"Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterwall."

"Yep." Milordo said.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?"

"Most likely." said Edward.

"Bring it on."

They fell from the waterfall, with Rai screaming. "BOOO-YAAAH!! Whooo!!!"

The wood broke into pieces, but Milordo and Edward swam up.

"Wow, were completely unharmed that was lucky." Milordo panted. Edward gasps as he sees Bender out cold. Milordo gasps also. They both bring him to shore (with Milordo saying i really stop testing fate by saying that) with Rai laying out cold.

"Your highness." Edward said. "Your highness, can you hear me?" Danny groaned. "Come on, breathe!" he slapped Bender, but nothing happened. Both he and milordo look at each other and started playing rock-paper-scissor o see which one would have to perform CPR. Milordo won since Rock beats Scissor. With him smiling since he won't have to performed it.

Edward groaned. "Why me?" He pulled 's Rai head to make it straight, then opened his mouth. "Ugh!" he yelped disgusted looking inside. Rai sighs and inhales, doing CPR on the 'pokemon'. Rai opens his eyes widened, and sees Edward.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Edward screamed also. They let go, and couldn't even look back at each other. "Ugh!"

Later, Bender was gargling with water to wash off what Danny did to him, Milordo and Edward was making a fire by twisting a stick. Rai spat the water out.

"For the last time, it was not a kiss." Edward said.

"Well, whatever you call it, it was disgusting." Rai spat the water onto the fire and Danny frowned. He tries again. "And if you would've done what I ordered you to do in the first place...we all could've been spared your little kiss of life." he shook himself off like a dog, "Aw!" both Milordo and Edward said as the fire went out again.

"But now that you're here, you two will take me back to the palace. I'll have Rita change me back, and then I'll start contruction on Raitopia." Rai took a pile of rocks and put a leaf attached to a stick on it. "Oh yeah."

"Okay, now look...I think we got off the wrong foot here." Edward said. "I just think if you really thought about it...you'd decide to build your home on a different hilltop."

Rai wasn't paying attention as he used Edward's jacket (which was hanging from a branch) and dried himself off. "And why would I do that?"

He threw the shirt on top of the fire. Edward was still trying to keep his cool. "Because...deep down, I think you'll realize that you're forcing an entire village...out of their homes just for you." he hung his shirt on another branch.

"And that's...bad?" Bender asked.

Milordo laughed. "Well, yeah. Nobody's that Heartless." There was a slight pause.

"Now take my back."

"What?" Edward asked. "Wait, wait. How can you be this way? All you care about is building your summer home and filling it with stuff for you."

"Uh, yeah. Doy. Me. Everyone else in the kingdom gets it." Rai said. "You're the only two that don't seem to be with the program, eh, Ed and Milo?"

"You know what? Someday, you're gonna wind up all alone...and you'll have no one to blame but yourself." Edward said.

"Thanks for that. I'll log that away." Rai ignored. "Not, for the final time...I order you to take me back to the palace."

Milordo and Edward looked at each other and then at Raimundo. "Looks like to us you're stuck in here..." Milordo said. "because unless you change your mind, Were not taking you back."

"Because unless you change your mind, Were not taking you back." Raimundo mocked. "Me, me, me." He found two rocks and threw them at Edward and Milordo. The two gave daggered glares at him. "Huh? What? I didn't do anything. I didn't...Somebody's throwing stuff. You gonna build a fire of what? What's going on."

Edward groaned. "He's never gonna change his mind."

Raimundo sat alone against a rock wall. "How am I ever gonna get outta here?" he asked himself.

Later, Edward and Milordo are enjoying the fire. They hear shivering, coming from Bender. He's huddled up and cold. Milordo hands Edward his Jacket and he rolls his eyes an approaches Rai. He lays the shirt like a blanket and leaves. Rai stops shivering and opens one eye, looking back at Edward who returns to the fireplace. Rai starts to feel a bit guilty of his actions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And so, it is with great sadness that we mourn the sudden departure of our beloved prince...taken from us so tragically...on the very eve of his birthday." Rita announced. A funeral was going on for Rai, since he "passed away" as Rito sobbed like crazy. All the townspeople were there.

"Poor little guy." Rito sniffed.

"His legacy will live on in our hearts.. For all eternity." finished Rita. After with the speech, she says, "Well, he ain't gettin' any deader." she rips off her outfit to reveal a black sparkling dress. "Back to work."

The townspeople dropped their candles and did as they were told. Kimiko painted off Rai's face and redid it with Rita, for the whole vase. Everybody was working as all things now had Rita's face on it, even the doors and curtains.

Inside, Rito was fixing his sister some dinner.

"Rito, I must admit you had me worried...when you mixed up those poisons." Rita said as she was handed the chicken. "But now Rai is head, all if forgiven."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. He's...he's dead, all right." Rito said as he put his mitt against the fire. He nervously threw it down and stomped on it. "I mean, you can't get much deader than he...then he is right now." added Rito.

"Unless, of course, we killed him again." he said.

"I suppose." Rita said sounding suspicious.

"Hey, look, the royal dresser's here." Rito pointed as Clam started to show different clothing.

"Rito."

"I should tell you right now I'm kind of hard to fit." Rito said to Clam.

"Rito." Rita called again

"I'm wearing a 66 long and 31 waist."

Rita angrily kicks Clam, as he falls. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"Rito, Rai IS dead, right?" she asked. She grabbed Rito's chin. "Tell me Rai's dead. I need to hear these words."

"Do you need to hear all those words exactly?" Rito asked.

"He's still alive?" Rita growled dropping the chicken.

"Well, he's not as dead as we would've hoped." said Rito.

"Rito."

"I just thought I'd give you the heads-up in case Rai ever came back." Rito said.

"He can't come back!" Rita growled.

"Yeah. That would be kind of awkward...especially after that lovely eulogy." said Rito.

"You think?!" Rita grabbed Rito. "We're going out to find him. If he walks, we are through! Now, let's move!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAD, LOOK OUT!" Zack screamed waking up. He panted in his bed.

"Zatch, what is it?" Katara asked coming upstairs with a flashlight.

"I had a dream that Dad was tied to a log and was careening out of control...DOWN A RAGING RIVER OF DEATH!" Zatch told.

"All right, all right, it's okay." katara hushed.

"IT WAS AWFUL!"

"It's okay, it's okay. Katara, calm down. It was just a dream. Your dad's fine," June said. "He just went back to see the emperor."

"Oh. Like you told him to, 'cause you're always right." said Zatch.

"That's right." Katara said back.

Lilo popped her head from her bed. "Well, in my dream, Dad had to kiss a Pokemon."

Zatch scoffed. "Like that would ever happen."

"It could." Lilo joined in.

"Nuh uh." Zatch said.

"Yeah-huh." Lilo argued.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-uh."

They continue to bicker at full speed.

"Good night, you two." Katara said.

"'Night mom!" the kids said in unison as they continue to fight. June rolls her eyes and clicks off the flashlight


	5. Chapter 5

In the jungle, Edward and Milordo go over to a pond. They than wash their faces off in the water, cough, and shake it off.

"Uh, hey." Rai came over next to Edward and gave him back his jacket. "Thanks."

Edward took back his Jacket. "Oh. No problem."

There was an awkward silence.

"Feels like wool."

"Yeah."

"Alpaca?"

"Oh, yeah it is."

"Oh, yeah, I thought so," said Rai. "It's nice."

"My wife made it." Milordo said finally.

"Oh, she knits?"

"Crochets."

"Crochets? Nice."

"Thanks."

Milordo groaned. 'This is gonna take awhile.' he thought.

A frog ribbit on a lily nearby to reduce the silence.

"So...So I was thinking that when I got back to the city, we'd, uh...I mean, there's lots of hilltops, and maybe I might, you know I-I might..."

"Are you saying you've changed your mind?" Edward interrupted Rai.

"Oh, well, I-I..."

"Because you know that means...you're going something nice for someone else." Milordo smiled.

"No, I know that," Rai spoke. "I know."

"And you're all right with that?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Edward looks hesitant, not thinking he could trust the sly emperor. He glances at Milordo, turns back, and stares directly at Rai. "What?" Rai wondered.

Edward lended out his hand. Rai was about to shake it, but Edward pulled it back. "Don't shake unless you mean it."

For a brief moment, Rai thought about it. He shook hands with Edward.

"All right," Milordo said. "At least we're going somewhere. Let's get you back to the palace."

Danny walks, but turns back to Bender. "Oh, by the way, thanks."

"No, thank YOU guys." Rai said back. The three began to walk, to only stop at the long bridge.

"Okay. Once we cross this bridge, it's only an hour to the palace." Edward said as he and Milordo walked.

"Good, because believe it or not, I think I need a bath." Rai said following.

Milordo sniffs. "I believe it."

"What was that?" Rai asked hearing Milordo.

"Nothing." Milordo replied quickly.

All of the sudden, Edward and Milordo fall from a step, but luckily get tied by the rope. Rai sees this and looks down.

"Whoa!" Edward cried. "Rai!"

Rai then looks up, and smirks mischieviously. That couldn't be good.

"Raimundo!" Edward too cried.

"Yeah?" Rai asked.

"Quick, let us up!" Milordo shouted.

Rai looks down, and speaks, "No. I don't think I will." He leaps over the fallen step and continues walking.

"You're gonna leave us here?" Edward wondered.

"Well, I was gonna have you two imprisoned for life, but I kinda like this better." Rai said to them.

"I thought you were a changed man." Edward said angrily.

"Oh, come on. I had to say something to get ya to take me back to the city." said Rai.

"So all of it was a lie?" Milordo yelled angrily.

"Well, yeah. No wait." Rai thinks. "Uh, yeah, yeah. It was all a lie. Toodles." the pokemon leaves.

"WE SHOOK HANDS ON IT!!!" Edward's voice echoed when Bender got to the end of the bridge.

He runs up to them again. "You know, the funny thing about shaking hands is you need hands."

"You do have hands, you moron!" Milordo snapped.

Rai wondered. "Oh yeah. Okay. Buh-bye."

As Rai leaves again, he suddenly slips on a step and falls, tangled in the ropes also. He screams as he voice echoed.

"Are you okay? Are you all right?" Milordo questioned.

"Yeah. Yeah. I think I'm all right." Rai responded.

"Good!" Milordo, upset, hit Rai with his Gavel. "That's for going back on your promise!"

Rai kicks Milordo. "Yeah. That's for kidnapping me...and taking me to your village, which I'm still gonna destroy, by the way." he laughs and then sees Edward coming after him. "No touchy."

Edward rams him into the other wall, and backs up with Milordo. "Why did we risk our lives for a selfish brat like you? I was always taught that there was some good in everyone, but, oh, you proved me wrong." Edward said

"Oh, boo-hoo. Now I feel really bad. Bad pokemon." Rai taunted.

"You know, we could've let you die out there in that jungle, but Milordo insisted, and then all my problems would be over."

"Why are you saying me?" Milordo asked. "You're the one who agreed!"

"Well, that makes you both ugly and stupid." Rai said.

"Let's end this." Edward snarled.

"Ladies first."

A wrestling bell rings, and the three verse. Edward and Milordo begin to punch and hit Rai, while Rai tries to hit them. While they're fighting, the rope snaps.

"Ohh!" the three said looking up. The bridge becomes lose and breaks. Due to the force of gravity, Milordo, Edward, and Rai fall down, but Milordo grabs a small tree jutting out of canyon walls with his hand, He looks down to see Rai and Edward still falling.

"Guys!" Milordo cried.

Edward and Rai fell until they couldn't fall no more, at the end of the narrow two sides of the canyon. Under them are Ferraligators roaring as they come after them.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna? We're gonna die! We're gonne die!" Raimundo yelled panicking. "That's it for me!"

"No, we're not," Edward said. "I have an idea. Give me your arm." Edward grabs one of Rai arms. "Now the other." he takes the other arm. "When I say go, push against my back and we'll walk up the hill. Ready?" Rai shakes his head no. "Go."

Edward squishes Rai's side against the canyon. "Ow! You did that on purpose!" Rai shouted and pushed Edward.

"No, I didn't!" Edward told. "Now, we're gonna have to work together go get out of this, so follow my lead. Ready? Right foot."

"Whose right? Your right or-or mine?" Rai asked.

"I don't care. Mine."

"Well, why yours?"

"Okay, your right! Ready?"

"Okay, got it."

The two begin to move up the rocks. "Left. Right." Edward said.

"Look, we're moving!" Rai said. He then looked down and saw the Ferraligators snap at them. He shivered in fright.

"Don't look down!" Edward cried. "Now, stay with me. Stay with me." They continue to walk up. "Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right!" What they didn't plan was the canyons beginning to split up far and couldn't reach no more together.

"Now what, genius?" Rai asked with sarcasm.

"Working on it." Edward said back. He looks at milordo who Activate his Gavel ability to grow to extend towards them.

"Edward, Grab the gavel so I can bring you guys up!" Milordo Yelled.

"I can't! You're to far!" Edward called. He was right. Just one move and the two would be lunch. He says to Bender, "Extend your legs, and I'll grab Milordo's Gavel."

"How do I know you won't let me fall after you grab the thing?" Rai asked.

"You're just gonna have to trust me!"

Rai strains as he stretches his legs. Edward tries to grab Milordo's hand, but can't. "You know, it's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy..." Rai moaned. "or this would be really differcult."

"Almost. Got it!" Edward chirped as he took Milordo's Gavel by his hands. But when Milordo tried to pull them up, nothing happened.

"It's stuck." Milordo said.

"Take your time. No hurry here." Rai said. From the tree branch, a pile of scorpions went onto Rai's body, facing him. "Aaah! Scorpions!" he let go and screamed.

"Rai!" Edward cried and grabbed his foot in the nick of time. He swung Rai's head into a little hole. A bunch of scorpions crawled in the back of his shirt. Edward saw this, and began to thump his body back against the wall to make the scorpions go out.

In the hole, Rai saw it crumble, but also many pairs of eyes. Rai's eyes widened. "Ahh!" His mouth becomes so stuffed of Zubats, but lets go and climbs against the cliff with Edward and Milordo holding on. They make it to the other side as the bats escape. The three are in shock, stare at each other, and laugh (nervously) over it.

Next, the cliff begins to crumble over Milordo and Edward as they screamed.

"Look out!" Rai cried and grabbed them by their shirt as the edge of the cliff falls. He looks down and cheers. "Yeah! Oh, look at me and my bad self. I snatched you right out of the air. 'Oh, I'm a crumbly canyon wall, and I'm taking you with me.'" he mocked what the canyon (as if real) would say. "Well, not today, pal. Uh-huh. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. Uh-huh."

"You just saved our lives." Milordo said bewildered.

Rai stopped his "Uh-huh"-ing. "Huh? So?"

"I knew it." Edward smirked.

"Knew what?"

"There there is some good in you after all."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "Who knew."

Rai looks embarassed. "Oh no."

"Admit it." Edward said.

"Wrong."

"Yes, there is."

"Nuh-uh."

"I think there is."

"Nuh-uh."

"Hey, you could've let me fall."

"Come on. What's the big deal?" Rai asked. "Nobody's that heartless!" he gasped about what he said and slightly Both Edward and milordo smile. "Well, don't read too much into it. It was a one-time thing."

"Right. Sure." Milordo said with a grin.

"Well, we better get going," Edward said. "With that bridge out, it's a four-day walk to the palace."

"What?" Rai asked in shock. He thought Edward didn't want to. "You mean you're still taking me back?"

"I shook on it, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah," Rai told. "uh, but I hope you realize that doesn't change a thing. I'm still building Raimundotopia when I get back."

"Well, four days is a long time. Who knows?" Edward asks. "Maybe you'll change your mind."

They start to walk for their long journey.

"Uh-huh. Four days." said Rai. "What are the changes of you two carrying me?"

"Not good." Milordo said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the sudden, Rita's hand rolls out a map and crosses out places. "No, no, no!" she cried with each mark. "We searched every village surrounding the palace...and still no sign of Raimundo. Where is he?" she wondered while sitting on her chair. She pulls out a speaker. "Rito!"

"Rito here Sis." Rito replied into another speaker.

"I'm getting tired. Pull over." Rita told in the speaker.

"Sure thing. Rito out." Rito said. It showed Rito riding a black/purple tent and he laid down on the ground. Rita came out from the tent and stepped on Rito like stair steps, as he groaned in pain.

Rita starts to walk in the sticky mud. "Perfect. These are my best shoes." she said taking off her shoes. "I hate these jungle."

Just then, a swarm of insects begin to attack her.

"Oh, look." Rito said. "A golden-throated small-winged warbler." he began to draw the bird as Rita being chased by the insects in the background. "I'm loving this."

Rita then trips on a vine and lands in the mud. Angrily, she growls and wipes some off her face. She sees the Pikachu who ran into Rai offer her an acorn.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Rita screamed at the Pokemon. Pikachu hid in Rito's hands, and then began to chatter with him.

"No, no, it's not you." Rito said to Pikachu. "She's no the easiest person to get close to." he whispers. "There's a wall there. Trust me."

"Are you talking to that Pokemon?" Rito asked.

"I was a junior chipmunk, uh...and I had to be versed in all woodland creatures." Rito explained.

Rita groaned smacking her head. "Why me? Why me?"

"Hey, it doesn't always have to be about you," Rito said. "This poor little guy as had it rough. Seems a talking Pokemon gave him a hard time the other day."

"Oh, a talking pokemon?" Rita stopped, realizing that the pokemon may be Rai. "Do tell." she said to Pikachu.

Pikachu says something to Rito. "Uh, he doesn't really wanna talk to you." he said.

"Well, then YOU ask him."

Rito sighed. "I hate being in the middle. Pika, uh...Pik, Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu imitates the encounter with Rito. "Nobodies? No kidding? Brutal." Rita watch this. "Uh, could you give us a little room here?"

"Uh, sorry." Rita apolgized. She moved back.

"How's this?" Rita asked.

Pikachu shook his head. "Nah-uh."

"A bit more, please."

Rita was on the other side where they were. "How's this?" Rita called.

"Yeah, that's good." Rito called back.

"Now ask him which way the talking pokemon went!" Rita demanded.

"Uh, Pikachu-Pik, Pika." Rito said to Pikachu. Pikachu pointed in a direction.

Then, it was off to find Rai, as Rita smirked evilly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward was carrying Rai. "Low blood sugar, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's a curse." Rai said.

"Well, as soon we get something to eat, you're walking the rest of the way."

They spot a fast food place close by. Edward, Milordo, and Rai walk up to the door and look up, seeing a pokemon crossed out, meaning Pokemons couldn't get in. The trio looked at one another and smiled, as they had a plan.

"Welcome to the Bueno nacho...home of the Naco," said Squidward, a waiter. "What'll it be?"

He was asking Edward's group, with Rai in a woman disguise. Rai was using a fan and giggled.

Milordo coughed. "Ahem. We'll have 3 specials. Is that all right you two lovebirds?"

Edward and Rai pretended to flirt. "Oh, whatever you say. You know what we like."

"I'm accompanying them on their honeymoon." Edward said to Squidward.

"Bless you for coming out in public." Squidward said. "So that's three specials."

"And an onion log. To split." Rai giggled.

Squidward wrote this down and left. "Ordering! I need three heartburns and a deep-fried doorstop on table 12!"

Edward, Milordo and Rai begins to laugh

"Okay, so I'll admit this was a good idea." Milordo said.

Rai said. "When will you learn that all my ideas are good ones?"

"That's funny, because I thought that you going into the jungle by yourself, being chased by Nobodies, lying to us to take you back to the palace were all really bad ideas." Edward said.

"Oh, yeah. Anything sounds bad when you say it with that attitude." said Rai.

Squidward comes with their good. "Hot and crispy Nacos for the trio." he throws sparks. "Mazel tov." he leaves.

"Oh boy." Edward said and opens his Patty. Milordo did also and begin to eat. Rai looked at them in disgust.

"Ooh. Ugh. Bluh!" he moaned.

"Oh, here. Let me get that for you." Edward opened Bender's Naco and he gagged.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" Rai said as it walked off.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I'm just gonna slip into the kitchen and have a word with the chef."

"You're gonna get us thrown out." said Milordo.

"Please. With this disguise, I'm invisible." Bender said to them as he left into the kitchen. His back looked like a butt, swaying back the forth. As he left, a imaginary friend, Bloo gave them a thumbs up.

Rita and the Ritos sit behind Edward's table.

"We've been walking around in circles for who knows longs. That is the last time we take directions from a Pikachu." Rita said. "I should have done away with Rai myself when I had the chance."

Edward and Milordo coughed their meals when they heard those words.

"Oh, you really gotta stop beating yourself up about that." Rito said. Rita bended her fork with just her thumb and dropped it. "Uh-oh. I'll get you another one there, Sis."

Edward and Milordo began to sweat in fear. Just then Rito tapped Edward's shoulder.

"You're using that fork, pal?" Rito asked. Edward pulled out his fork and Rito grabbed it.

"Hey, don't i know you."

"I don't think so." Edward said nervously."

"Wrestled you in high school?" Rito asked.

"Don't remember that."

"No? Medal shop?"

"Uh, no..."

"Oh, I got it. Miss Jewel's interpretice dance...two semesters." said Rito. "I was usually in the back because of my weak ankles. Come on, pal. You gotta help me out here."

"Uh, no, look, I-I don't think we've ever met, but look, me and my friend gotta go." Edward grabs Milordo.

Cut to the kitchen.

"Look, all I know is the good looked iffy," Rai said to the chef, Cyborg. "I'm not the only one that thinks that, I'm sure."

Edward opened the door and hissed to Rai. "Pssst! Hey!"

"So I'm just checking to make sure...that you're gonna the main course up a notch." Rai ignored as Cyborg spinned his pot faster angrily.

Cut to outside.

"Is there anything on this menu this is not swimming in gravy?" Rita asked looking at the menu.

"Hang on. We'll go ask the chef." Rito said.

In the kitchen...

"It's a simple question: Is there or is there not anything edible on this menu?" Rai asked as Milordo and Edward pull Rai. Edward looks out the small window seeing Rito Revolto coming. The two pull Rai into a little door and close. "Hey, I didn't ask him about dessert yet!"

"Hey, pal," Rito said entering the room. "what's your policy on making special orders?"

"All right, children, that's it!" Cyborg shouted upset. "You want a special order, then you make it! I quit!" he begins to pack his sutff, even the kitchen tools."

"Yeah, but i...Hold on." Rito said.

"You know, I try and I try, but there's just no respect for anyone with vision. That-That's it! There's just nothing I can't do about it!"

"Wait a second. Please don't go."

However, Cyborg left the kitchen and Squidward came to the desk. "Ordering. Three pork combos, extra bacon on the side, two chili cheese samplers, A basket of liver and onion rings, a catch of the day...and a steak cut in the shape of a trout." Squidward finished. "You got all that, sir?"

"Three oinkers wearing pants, plate of hot air, basket of Grandma's breakfast and change the bull to a gill, got it." Rito said fastly.

"What's going on?" Rai asked as Edward and Milordo tried to open a window for escape.

"There's no time to explain," Milordo replied. "We gotta get out of here."

"What is he doing in there?" Rita asked as she went into the kitchen.

"Come on!" Edward said as her and Milordo were about to leave.

"In a minute. I'm still hungry." Rai said leaving.

"No, Rai!" Edward cried.

"Okay, I'll make it simple for you. I'll have a spinach omelet with wheat toast. You got it?" Rai asked as he walked out.

"Can do." Rito replied with him cooking.

After Rai exits, Rita enters. "What's taking so long?"

Edward and Milordo hid enter a cart.

"Pickup!" Rito rang the bell at the counter.

"Rito, what are you doing?" Rita asked.

"Kind of busy here." Rito replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rita rolled her eyes as Rito tried to reach something in the cart Edward and Milordo were hiding in. Milordo handed Rito a bowl without him noticing.

"Yo! Order's up!" Rito said pouring in soup.

Rita groaned. "Oh, well, while you're at it, make me the special. And hold the gravy!"

"Check." Rito said and rang. "Pickup!"

Rita exits and Rai enters.

"You know what? On second thought, make my omelette a meat pie."

"Meat pie. Check." said Rito.

Rai exits and Rita enters. Edward and Milordo were about to leave 'til they saw Rita and hide like statues.

"Rito! Can I order the potatoes as a side dish?" she asked.

"I'll have to charge you full price." Rito said.

"Ooh." she groaned annoyed and left.

"hey, how about a side of potatoes, my buddy?" Rai asked.

"You got it," he said. "Want cheese on those potatoes."

Rita enters, rai exits. This continues back and forth as they don't see each other.

"Thank you, Rito. Cheddar will be fine."

"Cheddar spuds coming up."

"Spuds yes, cheese no." Rai said.

"Hold the cheese." he said.

"No, I want the cheese." said Rita.

"Cheese it is."

"Cheese me no 'likee'." said Rai.

"Cheese out."

"Cheese in!" Rita yelled.

"Aw, come on. Make up your mind!" Rito yelled.

"Okay, okay, on second thought..." Rai spoke.

"...make my potatoes a salad." him and Rita said from both sides of the doors. Rai leaves, but Rita thought it was an echo and too exits.

They sit in their seats. Rai flips his menu and after he puts it down Rita does the same. This goes on and slurp their cups, returning to their menus. Edward and Milordo escape and run into Squidward.

"Excuse me. You see that woman over there?" Edward whispered to the rest to Squidward mentioning Rita.

"No problem. We do that all the time." Squidward said.

Rita looks over her menus and sees Rai. She looks suspicious. 'Something's familair about her.' Suddenly, tons of waiters sing a song to her. It startles Rita and then comes irrirated.

Waiters: One, two, three, four

Happy, happy birthday

from all of us to you

We wish it was our birthday

so we could party too

Happy, happy birthday

May all your dreams come true

We wish it was our birthday

so we could party too

"It's your birthday?" Rito laughed while mixing a bowl of dough. "I didn't know that!"

Outside, Edward and Milordo escape with Rai grunting.

"What are you doing?" Rai asked.

"Look, there's two people in there looking for you." Milordo said grabbing Rai.

"What?"

"A scary skeleton and a witch." Milordo told.

"Wait. Was this woman scary beyond all reason?" Rai asked.

"Oh yeah."

"That's Rita Repulsa, and her brother, Rito Revolto! I'm saved!"

"Trust me, they're not here to save you." Edward said. They listened to Rita's conservation.

"They'll take me back to the palace." said Rai. "Thanks for your help. You've been great. I can take it from here."

Edward grabs Rai before he leaves. "No, no, you don't understand. They're trying to kill you."

"Kill me? Their whole world revolves around me." Bender said.

"No, we can't let you!" Milordo cried also grabbing Rai.

But Raimundo breaks free. "What? Wha...Oh! Oh, I get it."

"What?" Edward asked.

"You don't want to take me back to the palace. You two want to keep me stranded out here forever."

"No!"

"This has all been an act, and I almost fell for it."

"You guys don't care about me. Now, just get out of here. Go!" Rai yelled.

"But-But-"

"Go on! Get out of here!"

Edward growled in anger. "Fine! We're going!"

She and Danny left, can't believing that Bender won't listen to them. Bender runs up to Maleficent and the Eds.

"Oh, this entire mess is all your fault." Maleficent said to the Ed boys still wearing a sambero. Each of the boys have a slice of cake and a paper robot.

"What'd i do?" Rito asked.

"If you hadn't mixed up those poisons, Rai would be dead now!"

Rai gasped in shock hiding behind a log.

Rita blasted her sambero in the ground and gets into her tent. "There'll be no more diversions until we track that Blaziken down and kill him!"

"I'm sorry," Rito said. "Can't just let it go, not even on your birthday." Rito get into his position and start to carry the tent, running.

"Rai must be eliminated." Rita said. "The empire will finally be rid of that useless slug."

"Well, you got a point," Rito said. "Nobody really seems to care that he's gone, do they?"

They were far off into the distance. Now that Rai heard the whole thing, he realized Edward and Milordo were right. He should've listened to them when he had the chance.

"Milordo, Edward!" Rai cried. But, Edward and milordo weren't there anymore. "...GUYS!!!" he voice echoed, but nothing. No one was there.


	6. Chapter 6

Rai was walking in the fog, on a long log. He sees the village far away, but is depressed. He takes off his woman disguise and sadly leaves, as clouds roll in covering the village.

Thunder roars loudly and rain falls. It shows the same scene from the beginning, Bender sadly sitting on the rock.

"So this is where you came in," Rai narrated. "See, just like I said, I'm the victim here. I didn't do anything, and they ruined my life and took everything I had."

"Hey, give it a rest up there, will you?" the real Rai asked.

"What? I'm just telling them what happened."

"Who are you kidding, pal?" he asked. "They saw the whole thing. They know what happened."

"Well, yeah, but...but..."

"Just leave me alone." Rai said and slept in the cold rain.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, somewhere else, Rito Revolto was sleeping outside on the ground in jis pajamas as Rita slept in a big tent.

Rito suddenly woke up and gasped. "The peasent! at the diner!… He didn't pay his check." He went back to sleep. Just then Rito woke up again.

"He's the peasent with the Author who I saw leaving the city who disappeared into the crowd with Raimundo on the back of his cart." Rito explained.

"He must have taken him back to his village, so if we find the village, we find him and the author...and if we find them, we find Rai." he said. "Oh, yeah, it's all coming together?"

Then he rushed into the tent.

"Sis!" Rito called.

"What?!"

Rito then screamed when he saw Maleficent. he saw her with a face mask and cucumber slices on her eyes. "This had better to be good!" the slices came off.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Birds chirp and fly away when Raimundo enters. In the morning, Rai finds himself with a herd of pokemon who are eating nuts and some grass. Rai comes to the herd, but all the pokemons look at him. He waves nervously and all the pokemons return back to eating. Rai looks at the ground and sees the nuts. He eats one, but groans in disgust. "Bleh!"

"So there we were standing on the cliff, and the ground started to rumble." a voice said. Rai reconized that voice.

"And just as it started to go, he grabbed us before we fell. Do you believe that?" asked another.

Rai heard those two voices and looked around in the robot herd. Soon, he spots Edward and Milordo, talking to other pokemon.

"You know, call us crazy for following this guy all the way out here..." Edward said. "but as much he tries to deny it, I know there's some good in him."

"I know too." Milordo agreed. "Besides, we couldn't just leave him out here all alone. He's a lousy Blazikrn," he whispers to a Gardevoir, "I mean, a really lousy Blaziken."

The pokemon started to leave. Rai was the only one who came up to them. Milordo and Edward saw him to and walked up to each other.

"Hey, listen, Edward and Milordo, you know...what I said to you back at the diner, that-that...I didn't really..."

Edward stopped Rai by putting out his hand like a stop sign. "So, you tired of being a pokemon?"

Rai sniffed, then weeped. "Ye-ee-ee-es!"

---------------------------------------------------

Edward, Rai and Milordo exited and ran to the village. "Okay, we're just gonna stop at the house and get some supplies." said Danny.

"Then we'll be on our way, right?" Bender asked.

"Right."

Two people, Granpa simpson and Dr. Zoidburg, were playing checkers until they see Edward.

"Hey there, Danny boy," Abe greeted. "You know, you just missed your relatives."

"My relatives?" Edward questioned. He didn't remember any relatives visiting him.

"Yeah," said Zoidburg. "We just sent 'em up to your house."

"What did they look like?" Milordo asked.

"Well, you see, there were this skeleton and this woman who was, uh...How could you describe her?" Zoidburg asked Abe.

"Scary beyond all reason?" Abe guessed.

"Yeah, that's it."

Edward, Milordo, and Rai looked at each other in shock.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So remind me again how you're related to Edward?" Katara asked as she poured Rita a cup of tea.

"Why, I'm his third cousin's brother's wife's step-niece's great aunt." Rita sipped her drink. "Twice removed." she sips again.

"Uh huh." Katara said in disbelief.

"Isn't that right, Rito?" Rita asked.

In the other room, Rito was playing jump rope with Lilo and Zatch.

Lilo: Ninety-nine monkeys

Jumping on the bed

Rito: One fell off

and bumped his head

"You know, I am so sorry that you had to come all this way," Katara said to Rita. "but as I said to you before, as you may recall, Edward is not here. I'll be sure and tell him you came by."

"Oh, would you, please?" Rita asked nicely. "That would be great." She spills over her cup. "Oops. Silly me."

"No, no. Allow me." Katara said.

As Katara goes over to pick her up, Rita dashes to the living room and does jump rope with Rito clapping with him.

"She's hiding something. When I give the word, we search the house." rita said to Rito.

"Okay, but I still have 94 monkeys to go." Rito said.

Rita growled and returned back with June. "So while we're waiting for Eedwa..."

"Edward." Katara corrected.

"Yeah, Edward. Um, perhaps we can have a tour of your lovely home."

Katara chuckled. "You know, why don't you just come back when Edward gets home? I'm sure he'd love to show you the..." Katara stopped when she saw Danny out the window, signaling her. "uh, uh, uh...Excuse me, won't you? I think I left something in the oven." she dashes out.

Back in the living room, Rito handles the ropes with Zatch on one side, and lilo jumping the ropes.

"This is my variation of double dutch," Rito said. "On the signal, we switch places."

"Rito, it's time!" Rita said to Rito.

"Okay-dokey!"

Rita now handles the ropes as the lilo is on one side while Rito and Zatch are on the other. Rita growls in anger.

"So we have to get back to the palace, find the lab and change him back." Edward finished explaining to Katara about the situation.

"Hi there!" Rai popped from the window. Katara then hits him with a frying pan and Rai gets knocked out.

"Um, that was him." Edward said.

"Whoops." Katara said sheepishally looking down.

Rita opens a closet and there's nothing not clothes. Zatch jump rope beside her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Zatch asked. "I don't believe you're really my great aunt, You're more like my great-great-great-"

"Go," Katara said to Edward outside. "I'll stall them long enough for you to get a head start."

"Thanks, honey." Edward said back as they kissed. Rai popped in the middle, still dazed.

"You have a lovely wife. They're both very pretty." Rai said as Edward grabbed him.

Inside, Rita opens a cabinet. Nothing.

"Great-great-great-great-great..." Zatch continued with him still jumping rope.

"All right! Are you through?" Rita yelled at Zatch.

"Great-great aunt." Zatch finished.

"So, where were we?" Katara asked.

"Listen, sister, we're not leaving until..."

Katara pushed Rita. "I show you the house, of course."

---------------------------------------------------------

Edward, Rai, and Milordo run off to the palace.

"Hey, was it a good idea to leave your family with those four?" Rai asked.

"Oh, don't worry. They can handle themselves." Edward replied.

"Yeah, right now I'd be worried more for those two" Milordo said

---------------------------------------------------------

Cut back to the house. The kids are giggling with Katara smirking. Rita and Rito are locked inside a door.

"What do you mean, the door is stuck?" Rita asked.

"Try jiggling the handle." Katara said.

"There IS no handle in here."

"There's not? Are you sure?" Katara asked holding the doorknob as the kids giggled more.

"All right, I've had enough of this," said Rita. "Tell us where the talking Blaziken is, and we'll burn your house to the ground."

"Uh, don't you mean 'or'?" Rito asked.

"Tell us where the talking blaziken is, OR we'll burn your house to the ground!" Rita glared at her brother.

"Well, which is it? That seems like a pretty crucial conjunction." Lilo said.

"That's it, Rito! Break the door down!" Rita yelled.

"Break it down? Are you crazy? This is hand-carved mahogany." Rito pointed out.

"I don't care, you nincompoop," Rita snapped. "Get out of my way. I'll break it down myself. A-one!"

"Okay, kids, you know what to do?" Katara said to Zatch, and Lilo.

"Two!" Rita said.

"Right, mom!" the kids said in unison and run off.

"Three!"

When Rita says 'three', Katara opens the door and Rita runs out unnoticing. Zatch takes a sweeper to dry the floor and Rita slips on the wet floor. Then, Lilo opens half the door so Rita head slams and lands into a wagon, rolling down. Zatch has a beehive over a stick to cover Rita's body, and then Lilo takes a pillow for the feathers to stick in Rita.

"Okay, children, on your mark," said Jazz to the T.K, Dash Parr, and Sara who were about to hit a pinata. "get set," The pinata gets replaced with Rita..."Go!"

The kids start beating up on Rita instead with their bats, who think she's the pinata.

"Ow!" she yelled. "Stop it, you little brats!" she stops and sees footprints, led by Edward, Rai, and milordo. "Ow! Oh, there they go, Rito! They're getting away!"

Back at the hilltop, Rito thank Katara's family.

"Well, we had a great time," Rito said to June. "Let's not wait...until the next family reunion to get together."

"Rito!" Rita's voice cried.

"Uh, i gotta run." Rito said as the Skeleton left.

Read & review.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward, Rai, and Milordo are off to the palace. They crossed a small rock bridge, as a map shows with with red marks where they're going.

Rita, and Rito are chasing up to them. Rita then notices something on the ground. Rito look at it too, seeing the red marks on the ground and going so worth. They look back and see themselves making a blue trail behind them. Confused, they look at each other and shrugged.

This continues on the map in hot pursuit. When the three heroes reach to a bridge, Milordo extended his Gavel to extend to the other side. Danny helps ties it up on a rock and they slide against the Gavels handle. However they see Rita and Rito catching up. Milordo de-extend the Gavel and they leave.

But Rita turns her tent to sort of a flying machine as Rito is using its straps to help lift him to the ground. They're about to make it until they get hit by lightning, knocking them down. Eventually, the triomake it to the palace (as told by the map) as it rains.

"Okay, why does she even HAVE that lever?" Rai asked as he came out, a crocodile bit him on the butt as he snapped it away.

Milordo tries to second lever and they flip through into the coaster.

"Please remain seated and keep your arms and legs in at all times." the coaster said. They then rapidly flow down the ride and landed wearing lab coats not their size.

"Huh?" they wondered as they took off the coats.

"What does it look like?" Rai asked looking around.

"I don't know. Just keep looking." Edward responded.

"Over here!" Milordo opened a cabinet full of potions. "It has to be one of these," she looks at the labels. "Sceptile, Blastoise, Ursura..." there's none for humans.

"Oh, my."

The three turn to see Rita holding the human potion.

"No! It can't be!" Rai exclaimed. "How did you get back here before us?"

Maleficent was about to speak, but had no answer. "Uh, how did we, boys?"

"Well, ya got me." Rito pulled down the map. "By all accounts, it doesn't make sense."

"Oh, well, back to business." the bad guys glare at the three.

"Okay, I admit it. Maybe I wasn't as nice as I should have seen," Rai said. "But, Rita, do you really want to kill me?"

"Just think of it as you're being let go," Rita said. "that your life's going in a different direction...that your body's part of a permanent outplacement."

"Hey, that's kind of like what he said to you when you got fired." Rito remarked.

"I know. It's called a cruel irony..." Rita glared at Rito. "like my dependence on you."

"This can't be happening!" Rai cried.

"Then I get you weren't expecting this." Rita lifts her leg and Edward, Rai, and Milordo shrieked. It revealed Rita pulled out Rito's Bone-sword and the three sighed in relief. "Finish them off!"

She tossed her brother his sword to Rito. Rito looks nervous. Then Devil Rito, poofs on his shoulder. "Hey, you're not backing down now, are you, big guy?"

"Uh, where's the other guy?" Rito asked.

Angel Rito poofs sitting in a chair reading a list, then realizes where he is and stops. "Yo! Sorry I'm late. So what'd I miss?"

"Well, Sis just tossed me this Sword and asked me to, you, know, take them out." Rito explained. The conscious were invisible to everybody else. Rita looked at Milordo, Rai and Edward who shrugged. "And then this guy popped up and then we waited for you, and quite honestly..."

"Rito! Why did I think you could do this?" Rita asked angrily. "This is one simple thing. It's like I'm talking to a monkey."

"Whoa now!" Angel R said.

"A really big stupid Skeletal monkey named Rito!"

"Ouch." said Devil R.

"And do you want to know something else?" Rita asked. "I never liked your spinach Puffs". This made the conscience and Rito Gasped. NEVER!"

Rito started to whimper, sad that Rita said those words.

"That's it. She's going down." Devil R spoke.

"Now, now, remember, guys," said Angel R. "From above, the wicked shall receive their just reward."

The three look up and see a candlelight from above. "That'll work." Rito and his conscience said altogether.

Rito slices the string and the candlelight falls on Rita! Edward, Rai, and Milordo look in shock. The candlelight had a hole and Rita was missed.

"Strange. That usually works." said Rito.

"And so does this!" Rita pulls a lever, releasing Rito down a trapdoor.

"Ah. Should have seen that coming." Rito said. The skeleton fell under, screaming.

Edward grabs the vial from Rita's hands. Rita goes after it. "Give me that vial!" she yelled. She knocks Edward's head and the vial, but Danny catches it in time before it falls. Rita gets on his back and laughs. "Ha ha!" She had the potion in her hands until Rai rammed (held by Milordo) into her. The potion dropped and Maleficent fell behind the cabinet of potions. She then had an idea. The witch knocked over the cabient, spilling over the different same-colored potions. "Oops. Clumsy me. Which one? Which one?" She pulls a string. "Better hurry. I'm expecting company.

Many guards appeared from the door, armed with weapons. "Kill them! They murdered the emperor!" Rita told.

"No, wait! I'm the emperor!" Rai protested. "It's me...Rai!" However the guards didn't listen to him as they ran after them. "They're not listening to me!"

"Just take 'em all." Edward said as his shirt was now filled of the potions. The guards charged after them. Milordo stopped near the table and Said "This should buy us some time from those murderous gaurds"

he then spilled over the rest of the potions from said table, and changed the guards into a cow, octopus, ape, warthog, bird, and snake.

"Get them!" Rita ordered.

"Hey, I've been turned into a cow. Can I go home?" the cow asked.

"You're excused," Rita said. "Anyone else?"

"No, we're good. Yeah, we're-we're good." the guards replied.

"GET THEM!"

The animals ran after Milordo, Edward, and Rai downstairs. They had to find the right potion, fast!

"We gotta change you back," Edward said. "Try this one!" he tossed a potion at Rai which changed him into a turtle.

"Uh, guys? Little help!" Rai cried.

Edward screeched when he saw Rai, a turtle about to get caught but grabbed him. "Come on! Come on!"

There was no where else to go. Instead, Edward skateboarded using Bender as his board as they slid down the stairs. At the end were some of the guards surrounding them.

"I, hope it something with wings." Milordo hoped as he took the next potion from Edward. He fed it to Rai.

"Yeah! We're flyin'!" Rai cheered as he was changed to a bird...but a small one. "Uh-oh." The three fall smacked by a crave on the wall and then fell to the ground. They continued as the guards ran after them.

"We're not getting anywhere with you two picking the vials." Rai said. "I'm picking the next one."

"Fine by me!" said Edward.

"Give me that one." Rai said as Edward feed him said potion

Rai then poofs into a Wailord. "Don't you say a word." Since they were on a bridge, it snaps and falls apart. Rita and the guards see this.

"Quick! Drain the canals!" cried Rita.

"Open up!" Edward said as he dropped a potion inside Rai.

"Yea! I'm a Blaziken again!" Rai said. He realized. "Wait."

They hear a "blorp" sound and then get sucked down the drain! The water comes out of the palace's nostrils and Rai, Milordo, and Edward hang on to one.

"There they go! After them!" Rita yelled.

"Come on, men!" said the snake. "Nobody lives forever! Charge!"

The guards slide down the drain, and fall from the hole. Ritat growled frustrated and use her staff to make a rope to get down.

Edward, Milordo, and Rai climb up the nose and onto the head.

"Okay, only two left. It's gotta be one of these." Rai said.

Rita jump up and roars as she kicks the bottles away.

"No!" Rai cried. Rita Repulsa lands into a potion and a giant blast occurs.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" she cackled evilly. It revealed the potion changed Rita into a...cat.

"I'll take that." Rai said taking the potion.

"This is the one. This'll change you back into a human." Edward said. Rai was about to drink the potion until Rita leaped on him, scratching his face.

"Ow! Hey, get her off!" cried Rai. "Get her off!"

Rita swipes at Milordo and Kimi, knocking them down. They hang on to the eye. Bender finally gets Rita off him as he slams her against the wall. Rai gets the potion but looks down.

"Drink the potion!" Milordo shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Rai shouted back. But when he looked at his hands, the potion was gone! "Where did it go? Where is it?!"

"Looking for this?"

Rai turned to Rita, who's voice was now high pitched and squeaking.

"Is that my voice?" Rita coughed. "Is THAT my voice? Oh well." she leans again against the edge.

"No, no! Don't drop it!" Rai yelled out.

"I'm not going to drop it, you fool!" Rita snaps. "I'm going to drink it! And once I turn back into my beautiful self, I'm going to kill you!" she laughed maniacally. She tried to open the vial, but nothing worked. Angrily she threw it against the wall and it bounced back like rubber. Rita went to catch the vial, only then noticing she was in the air. "Uh-oh." She screamed as the vial made its way down the palace.

Soon, the vial stopped at a stand. Rai went off to chase it.

"Rai!" Edward and Milordo cried.

The vial was at the tip of the stand as Rai tried to reach it. "Be right there! Give me a minute!"

"Rai, for love of all that sacred, SAVE US!" Milordo called. He and Edward began to slip. "Whoa!"

"Rai!" Edward cried. It was either to get the potion or save his friends.

The two were about to fall off until Rai grabbed their hands.

"The vial!" Rai exclaimed seeing the vial fall from the tip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Rita was falling screaming for her life...

"For the last time, we did not order a giant trampoline." said a guard, Darkmagicianmon.

"You know, pal, you could have told me that before I set it up." said Eddy. Rita landed on the giant trampoline and bounced up again.

Rita was raising up with the vial going down. Soon, Rita stopped screaming when she caught the vial and laughed evilly. Rai, Milordo, and Edward saw this and gasped. However, Maleficent was still going up and accidentally crushed into a stand, dropping the potion at the tip.

"The vial!" Edward exclaimed. He turned to Rai. "You thinking what I'm thinkin'?"

Rai nodded. Edward and Rai got into their positions and walked up, just like up at the bridge. Rita was okay and noticed and leaped down to get the vial. Rai stretches his legs for Edward to reach the vial, but Rita gets there first.

"I win." she spoke.

Rito then opened a door slamming Rita and the potion landing in Edward's hand.

"Got it!" Edward said.

"What are the odds of that trapdoor leadin' me out here?" Rito asked.

The two got up, and helped Milordo u[ as the trio laughed happily.

Milordo grabs the potion and opens it for Rai. "Here, you go your royal Highness, your ticket to Humandom

"Well, see ya on the other side." Rai said as he drank the potion. A giant poof filled the screen.

**Well that it for this chapter, but did Rai turn to normal or what, for that you have to read the Epilogue.**

Read and review.


	8. epilogue

Hey their, this is the the final chapter of my Emperors new groove parody, Enjoy the show.

Much later, Rai (now completely and utterly human) is with Farnsworth at the palace. Now that everybody understood Rai was back, things were gonna be a bit different.

"Oh, now you-you-you stop being so hard on yourself," Farnsworth said. "All is forgiven."

"You're sure?" Rai asked.

"Oh, it's not the first time I was tossed out a window, and it won't be the last. What can I say? I'm a rebel." He playfully punched Rai in the shoulder.

"Whoa-ho-ho, tiger. Oh, hey! Oh! I gotta use that arm later," Rai said. "Okay, buddy, take care." Farnsworth left. "He's a good guy, a bit of a mad scientist but still a good guy."

Rai turned to see Edward, sadly looking at the model. Raimundo thought about what they did together, and walked up to them.

"So, you lied to me." Rai said.

"I did?" Edward asked as he stopped looking at his house model.

"Yeah. You said: 'When the sun hits this ridge just right, these hills sing.' Well, pal, I was dragged all over those hills, and I did not hear any singing." he removed his pool model off the fake hill. "So I'll be building my summer home on a more magical hill." he lended out his hand at Edward and he gave him the model. "Thank you."

"Couldn't pull the wool over your eyes, huh?" Edward asked.

"No, no. I'm sharp." Rai said placing the house back on the top. "Looks like you and your family are stuck on that tuneless hilltop, forever, pal."

Edward smiled as both sat next to each other.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I heard some singing on the hill next to us," Edward said. "In case you're interested."

------------------------------------------------------------

The model of the pool was a little birdhouse. Rai appeared from the door wearing his shorts.

"Ha! Boom baby!"

Edward burst his door open also wearing shorts. "Ha! Boom baby!" he shouted.

Both ran down the hill for some pool fun!

**You'd be the coolest dude  
in the nation**

Rai dived into the water and so did Edward, creating a huge wave! This rode Rai onto the beach as he grabbed a towel. Katara handed Rai a peasent robe.

**Or the hippest cat in creation**

**But if you ain't got friends  
then nothing's worth the fuss**

**A perfect world will come to be**

**When everybody here can see**

Rai hugged Katara as her new baby, Tommy, was in her sack. Milordo comes over and rejoices with Rai, with both high fiving each other.

**That a perfect world begins and ends**

Edward comes over and hugs them. Zatch, and Lilo also hug them.

**A perfect world begins and ends**

Now all the villagers ( and Fry singing the theme song) come together.

**A perfect world  
begins and ends with us**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"'My acorn is missing.'" Rito said instructing the little Chipmunk Scouts.

"Pika, pikachu, pikachu, pika." the kids repeated,

"'Did you eat the acorn?'" Rito also said.

"'Pikachu, pika, pika, Pik?'"

"'You owe me a new acorn.'" Rito said.

"'Pika, pik, pika, pika, pik...'"

Zatch nudges Rita, who's still a cat.

"'Pikachu.'" she said grudgingly.

"I'm so proud of you guys." Rito said happily.

THE END

**Btw Dm, me and Warlord are creating something which shows how Drake got the Anti to see how Worthless Flame-rising is and start working for him, hope you don't mind.**


End file.
